tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Knight
|race = Alien |gender = Male |manga = Volume 4, Chapter 16 |anime = Episode 17: The Blue Knight! I'll Be The One To Protect You! |image = Blue_Knight.png |alias = Masaya Aoyama Deep Blue |age = Unknown |hair = Blond |eyes = Blue |template = No |status = Deceased |japanese = Megumi Ogata |english = Sean Schemmel |theme = Masaya |kanji = |rōmaji = }} The Blue Knight (青の騎士, Ao no Kishi) is an unknown alien male introduced at the end of the fourth volume of the manga when he suddenly appears to rescue Ichigo during a battle with Quiche. He tells Ichigo that he "is hers" and that he was "born to protect her". (You could take this literally, for this persona of Masaya was born out of his desire to protect Ichigo.) History After his first appearance, the Blue Knight reappeared whenever Ichigo was in danger—fighting with an unnamed sword and disappearing soon after. As the series progresses, Ichigo attempts to learn his true identity, suspecting both Ryou and Keiichiro at one point, before learning near the end of the series that he is an alternate persona of her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama . The persona, which had no memory until Masaya transformed to protect Ichigo in front of her, was created out of his desire to protect Ichigo. After his true identity is revealed, the Blue Knight, now knowing he is Masaya, goes with Mew Ichigo to fight together with the other Mew Mews. There is it revealed that Masaya/Blue Knight is are both alternate personalities of their worst enemy Deep Blue. The Blue Knight disappears after Masaya's transformation into Deep Blue. Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode In Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode, Masaya notes that he no longer possesses the powers he had as the Blue Knight. In the anime adaptation, the Blue Knight is given a larger role, fighting with all of the Mew Mews several times, advising them to the weaknesses of the monsters, and encouraging them. Appearance The Blue Knight has long blonde hair that is tied back in a low ponytail. He has the same bright blue eyes and pointed ears as Deep Blue and a skin tone that falls between Deep Blue's chalky white and Aoyama's tan. He wears the same long blue coat as Deep Blue, but unlike his counterpart he keeps it unbuttoned from the waist down, revealing a pair of shorts and blue boots. Personality The Blue Knight is very protective of Ichigo and states that he will do everything in his power to keep her safe. When he fights alongside the Mews, he will offer them encouragement and proves himself very knowledgeable when he provides the Mews with the weaknesses of various monsters they fight. The only time his personality is similar to Masaya's is during his final appearance when Masaya finally becomes conscious of the fact that he is the Blue Knight. Powers and abilities Blue Knight wielded a sword and possessed some degree of swordsmanship. At first, Blue Knight didn't know that he was Masaya. Once Blue Knight becomes aware of Masaya, he realizes that he was born to protect Ichigo. Quotes *''"I am the one who was born only to protect thee."'' *''"You are alot heavier than you look."'' Trivia *His voice actor is Megumi Ogata in . *In the Mew Mew Power English adaptation, he is one of the few characters whose original name is retained. *He is voiced by Sean Schemmel in Mew Mew Power. *In Italian dub the Blue Knight was dubbed by Davide Garbolino, Ryo Shirogane's Italian voice actor. Category:Supporting characters